brinkfandomcom-20200223-history
Ritchie
The Ritchie is the only revolver in Brink. Overview The Ritchie fills the role of high damage sidearm in Brink. It also boasts the highest aimed accuracy of all the Handguns, meaning that it makes an excellent ranged weapon for players with patience. Unfortunately, it has several downsides to make up for this potency. It has the lowest magazine capacity, carried ammo and reload speed of all the Handguns, as well as a relatively slow equip speed. The recoil of the Ritchie can also make the shots quite inaccurate if fired off too fast, especially when players panic. As such, this weapon should mainly be used in small, medium to long-distance firefights. Attachments Top * Adjusted Iron Sights * COGA Scope * D-Flex Red Dot Sight * YeoTek Red Dot Sight Front * Silencer * Side-Vent Muzzle Brake Bottom * Speed Holster Magazine * Rapid Fire Caesar The Caesar is an alternate model for the Ritchie which is only available by pre-ordering the Psycho Pack. Although the Caesar is smaller in appearance and has a unique reloading animation, the weapon is statistically identical to the Ritchie. The Caesar takes the form of a top-breaking revolver based on the IZHMECH MP412 REX. In fact, the Caesar's name is a reference to its counterpart's ("rex" meaning "king" in latin and "caesar" being the imperial title given to Roman emperors). Player Notes * This weapon is a two shot kill on Light or Medium body types when buffed by a friendly Engineer. * Even with the Muzzle Brake it has a ludicrous amount of recoil, making it difficult to keep aim on targets. ** A Silencer is as equally good of an attachment as it will not do much to lower the Ritchie's effectiveness; however the Silencer will do nothing to dampen the recoil. * Adding Rapid Fire allows it to be used in a firefight more easily, but at the cost of having to reload very often. ** Considering the high recoil, only highly experienced players should utilize this attachment, as follow-up shots have a higher likelihood of missing. *By applying a COGA or Greeneye scope to this weapon, it can be used in a manner similar to a high recoil sniper rifle, with slightly less damage, but higher capacity than the Barnett. Trivia *The Ritchie is named after Guy Ritchie, the man who wrote and directed the movie Revolver. *It is based on the Dan Wesson Revolver DW PPC 38-357 Mag. *When viewed from the right angle, the Ritchie slightly resembles the 10mm Pistol from Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas, two games by Brink's publisher Bethesda Softworks. *The words "Pel.12" can be seen stenciled on the side of the Resistance Ritchie. This likely stands for Pelgo 12 and could be a form of banner, or the location where the weapon was assembled. *Realistically, it's impossible for a revolver to make effective use of silencers unless it utilizes the Nagant gas seal system. Gallery 2.jpg|Security Ritchie. 1.jpg|Resistance Ritchie. File:Brink_2011-05-11_19-30-44-62.jpg|A Resistance Caesar with a Soda Can Silencer. Resistance Ritchie.jpg|First-Person Ritchie. Ra Category:Weapons Category:Handguns Category:Revolvers